Selene's Pet
by SevenSi
Summary: Michael and Selene go at it. Together, fighting, and everything else.


Fandom: UNDERWORLD  
Rating: R for violence.

* * *

A sound pricked his ears; it resonated like a drum, thrumming throughout his entire body. Michael slowly turned at the sound and saw them; two wolves walking upright, hair on their sleek black animalistic backs, and teeth so sharp they could rip a human apart.

The first wolf lunged at him and he avoided the blow, a sharp claw missed his face but barely.Then the smell of blood assaulted his nostrils, it was his. The second werewolf had clawed him from behind and he went down on his knees, hitting the cold ground. The creature from behind him struck out again; this time it didn't hit its mark, as he swiftly spun to avoid it. He shoved his own claws into the forward moving wolf, taking blood and flesh with him. It howled inhumanly, the roaring noise resonating in the cold air. Blood splattered all over the lily-white ground; a macabre of fresh scarlet seeping slowly in the snow.

Then the real fight began.

He was dealing with only two werewolves, but he was one himself – at least half; a hybrid, his body was in the middle of transforming as his attackers had started.The first werewolf lunged at him and growled. He pushed back with all the force of his body to try to avoid the blow. But the wolf moved with deadly speed; so fast that it grabbed Michael's head in its grasp, the claws wrapping tightly around his face as he was transforming. The sharp awareness of cracking bones could be heard; a vestige beneath the ruthless sound. The pain was intense, yet his hybrid body was healing fast.

He forced himself to push against the weight of the muscle and bone of the hairy hands over him. His two arms were starting to manifest inside, changing him outwardly; the DNA within manipulated and charged with electrical energy that is unknown to man. With intense concentration and effort he willed himself to summon energy from within.Despite the odds, his teeth and jaw now extended and compelled themselves to lodge into the hand. This gave him an open opportunity to strike the creature with his own power.He sent it back as he grabbed hold of this bigger opponent, clawing at it with speed; arms and claws flying everywhere.

Suddenly the other werewolf was back on him; the creature jumped on his back and started to bite his shoulder. These creatures could regenerating their bodies back to health if they weren't completely destroyed by fire, cut in half, disconnecting their necks off their spine; or by way of taking it out. A cry of agony came from Michael's lips.He hurriedly pushed his blood stained sharpened nails into the creature's eyes. This didn't work as the werewolf remained fastened on his shoulder, drawing more dark blood from his flesh. Bending forward with agonizing pain, Michael used his superhuman strength to pull the creature off his back; his blood dripping all over his transforming body. The beast was sent to the ground with a loud thud, body facing up which gave him the opportunity to smash the chest in with the force of his fist. Slamming into it, creating a deep cavity, the rib cage cracked; and the monster's howl turned into a piercing scream from the severe pain.He quickly snapped its neck, the sound echoed loudly in his ears.

Then the first werewolf was back.Michael's full manifestation came into view -the blue sheen of his body was illuminated by the moon's glow. They both growled. The sound of it was incredible. But before they could lunge at each other, an arrow struck the wolf down. The target was the back of its head; the arrow went clean through, extending out from the beast's eye. The monster howled, a momentary pause, but then pushed through with a kind of insolence. Arms swung forcefully around in frantic movements. Its sharp claws were dangerous and Michael avoided them as he ran him through, pushing the beast's body to the ground. He could feel the force of the other's arms and claws ripping his thickened skin, creating rivulets of scars. The hybrid sunk his teeth into the neck of his enemy, the fangs deepened in the wounds and the blood came flowing out of the creature. Then with one quick movement, while avoiding the snapping of teeth, the sound of its neck snapping was evident.

His collaborator with the bow and arrow flew down in front of him when it was all over. She was a familiar face and his only ally. Dark shoulder length hair graced her heart shaped face; she didn't smile, but then again, there was nothing to be happy about considering their odds. Michael said nothing, but stared at her as she approached his indigo colored body covered in dark blood stains. His blood was mixed in there with the others and before she could utter a word; a noise came from behind her that accompanied nothing like the enemies which lay around them.Vampires!

The couple's adrenaline sprung to life with renewed energy; Selena would know how to handle this and Michael's brute strength would back her up. The night-winged creatures covered the sky and blackened out the moon, swooping down towards the hybrid and the traitor. Selena took aim with her last arrow and hit the first winged blood sucker.With quick precision, two more vampires fell with simultaneous shots from her pistols. Michael joined the fight by jumping high to sink his claws into the wing of one vampire that got too close.The broken wing allowed the half-were to rip at his opponent as the vampire struggled to keep his enemy at bay. Michael felt the sharp pain of extended talons on his back and growled from the attack, it was blessedly stopped by the interruption of his ally. The hybrid and Selena were outnumbered greatly; but the couple used their wits and experience to outdo their enemies. Selena pushed them back with bullets, delaying their attacks.If it looked that Michael was in trouble, she would try giving a couple shots of help. It was short-lived however, as her partner could obviously handle the situation.

Suddenly the sound of a nuclear blast could be heard in the background, cloaking their warring noises.Every creature paused there on the forest floor...


End file.
